yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobius the Frost Monarch
メビウス |phon = Hyōtei Mebiusu |trans = Ice Emperor Möbius |image = MobiustheFrostMonarch-BP01-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Water |type = Aqua |type2 = Effect |atk = 2400 |def = 1000 |level = 6 |number = 04929256 |lore = When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets. |frlore = Lorsque cette carte est invoquée par Sacrifice, vous pouvez détruire jusqu’à 2 Cartes Magie ou Piège sur le Terrain. |itlore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata tramite Tributo, puoi distruggere fino a 2 carte Magia o Trappola sul terreno. |ptlore = Quando esta carta é invocada por uma Invocação por tributo, você pode destruir 2 cartas Mágicas ou Armadilhas no Campo. |splore = Cuando Invocas esta carta por Sacrificio, puedes destruir hasta 2 Cartas Mágicas o de Trampa en el Campo. |jplore = このカードがアドバンス召喚に成功した時、フィールド上の魔法・罠カードを２枚まで選択して破壊できる。 |effect = Trigger |archetype1 = Monarchs |mst1 = Destroys Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys face-down Spell Cards |mst3 = Destroys face-up Spell Cards |mst4 = Destroys Trap Cards |mst5 = Destroys face-down Trap Cards |mst6 = Destroys face-up Trap Cards |en_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-EN022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN012 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-EN008 - R) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN022 - SR) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-EN007 - C) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL11-EN010 - R) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN009 - R/SFR) |fr_sets = Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR009 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR022 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-FR022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-FR012 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-FR008 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-FR007 - C) |de_sets = Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE009 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE022 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-DE022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE012 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-DE008 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-DE007 - C) |it_sets = Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT009 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT022 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-IT022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT012 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-IT008 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-IT007 - C) |pt_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-PT022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT012 - C) |sp_sets = Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP009 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP022 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-SP022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP012 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-SP008 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-SP007 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP022 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP012 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-JP010 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP025 - GUR) |ae_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-AE022 - SR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR022 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-KR022 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR012 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-KR010 - C) |wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (8th February 2008) |anime_gx = 004, 049, 075, 076, 077 |database_id = 6114 }}